


only with careful hands

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [70]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Arya, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Battle For Winterfell, Post-War, Quintuple Drabble, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 08, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Gendry dabs a rag over Arya’s bleeding cut. Most of the boiling wine has been poured onto Gendry’s leg-wound. They survived The Long Night, but he wants to know how Arya truly feels.





	only with careful hands

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Yukiko Flame (FFN): "Arya and Gendry with Arya telling Gendry what happened to her after he left and his reaction? Whilst he is patching up her wounds from the night king." THEY,,,,,, THEY. How in the hell did we get canon im so FUCKING PUMPED. Not that we got anything out of it later BUT STILL. ANYWAY. Thanks for checking this out and thank you for sticking around and any comments/thoughts are appreciated!

 

 

*

Gendry dabs a rag over Arya's bleeding cut. Most of the boiling wine has been poured onto Gendry's leg-wound.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

He moves his hand from Arya's face when she winces. "Thank you," Arya says, offering a thin smile. They're both hunkering down in the empty, freezing dungeons, out of sight from their companions and Arya's family. Too much _noise_. Grieving.

"S'not what I meant, but sure," Gendry mumbles. He laughs quietly.

"What's there to say?"

"You defeated the Night King. I thought you'd be happy…"

Within moments, Arya seems to pull back into herself, reserved and blunt. "I did it because it's what had to be done."

Gendry crumples the rag into his fist.

"That's it?" he asks, frowning.

"If there's something you want me to say, spit it out."

" _How can I? You hardly speak at all!_ " Gendry bellows, composing himself when a flash of astonishment crosses her dark grey eyes. He shouldn't have done that. It's not Arya's fault that Gendry does not know how to tell her what he needs. How to feel like it was between them years ago. "Forgive me… I just… I worry about you, Arya," he mumbles. "I used to always worry about you."

Arya scoots closer on the floor, gripping lightly over his knee.

"When you were taken by the Red Woman, I put Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr on my list," she explains, watching Gendry's expression. "They sold you and I lost you. All I wanted to do was run that damned flaming sword through their skulls, over… and over…" Arya's voice keeps soft and sultry, as her hand trails up to Gendry's lacings on his breeches, pulling them,

_"and over…"_

Gendry doesn't realise her intentions, until Arya yanks her tunic loose from her belt and climbs over his lap,

_"until you could fuck the hole in their corpses…"_

"I don't know what's more terrifying… you or your imagination," Gendry confesses, his uneasiness and humor mingling together, laughing once more. He relaxes at Arya's lips pushing his messily and her arms wrapping to Gendry's neck.

The top of her tongue sweeps over Gendry's bottom lip, prodding inside. Slick-slide. "The only hole you're fucking is mine," she breathes, rubbing herself on his stiffened prick through their breeches. As if she means to fuck herself this way. Arya presses Gendry's hand underneath her linens, grinding him roughly to her cunt-slit, moaning out as Gendry does.

"I left The Hound to die. I went to Braavos and trained to be a Faceless Man. I fought against the Waif, and when she came to kill me a second time, I showed the God of Death what I could do to survive." Arya's words tremble. " _I didn't need anyone_ …"

Gendry stares over her benevolently, using his free hand to cradle her face.

"And you don't need me, is that it?"

"No." His heart twists, and Arya leans back in with sad eyes, kissing his mouth tenderly. "I _want_ you, Gendry."

*

 


End file.
